


Allowed

by mansikka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is Loved, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-22
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-12 21:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9091012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mansikka/pseuds/mansikka
Summary: Cas makes Dean feel worthy.





	

There are very few instances in Dean's life where he has felt worthy, but here in this moment with Cas looking at him with such adulation in his eyes, it's even bigger than that: Dean feels cherished. It's a feeling he's never felt before and if honest is a little uncomfortable with, because he doesn't know what to do with it. But Cas' smile for him is warm, and his hand curled with a thumb gently stroking along his jaw is soothing, and god, Dean is only human. He can't stop his heart soaring and his stomach rolling and his palms sweating like this is the first time he's ever been touched.

Cas' lips on his are gentle, so timid it feels like this should be a first kiss. Dean presses back, just as nervous, just as hesitant. Jumps in surprise when Cas' fingers catch on his neck on the way to cupping the back of his head. Cas nudges against him giving the tiniest of smiles before pressing their mouths together a touch more firm.

Dean waits a second then moulds himself against Cas, pressing back at all the points he can with the way they're sat awkwardly on the edge of his bed. He reaches to loop his arms around Cas' waist to pull him closer, and Cas leans over him until Dean's pressed back against the mattress. Dean opens his mouth to him, and Cas moans at the gesture, sweeping his tongue inside. Dean shakes with the need he has to get closer to him feeling those same trembles back from Cas. They press tightly against one another and kiss with increasing urgency until Cas is mouthing down his neck, then mumbling reassurances in his ear.

“Let me undress you,” Cas asks, low and heated in a rumble against him. Dean swallows, thinks how much he wants that but how he doesn't know if he can handle that look of _love_ that's in his eyes as he says it. Doesn't think he can let himself believe it. One cold motel room evening what seems like a lifetime ago is when the tension between them had finally broken. But until now, it has never been acknowledged as anything more than relief. Taking from each other snatches of things they're both desperate to mean something so much bigger.

As though Cas is reading his mind, he's whispering to him the truth of it, leaving tears pricking in the corners of Dean's eyes. Cas kisses Dean so sweetly then it's like he can't believe he's even allowed to, and Dean has to claim himself a harder kiss to reassure Cas that he is.

Cas' hands are instantly beneath Dean's shirt and rising, gentle fingers pressed into his stomach and chest as he strokes a path up. Dean lifts his arms to help him remove it and ends up with them light around Cas' shoulders as he bends to kiss along his collarbone before kissing all the way back to his mouth.

When Dean reaches for Cas' shirt he sees him smiling, shrugging out of it seconds later and that smile widening as he pulls lightly on Dean's hips until their skin is flush. “I have wanted to feel you like this,” Cas tells him, and it's with such sincerity that Dean feels himself begin to blush.

They help each other out of the remainder of their clothes then Cas is flicking back the duvet and murmuring for Dean to crawl in. He stands to the side of the bed looking down on him appearing to just drink in the sight of him for a moment, then with deliberate movements pulls out the lube from Dean's bedside cabinet and slams the draw shut, clutching the bottle tight in his hand. With a tiny swallow that reveals a hint of nervousness Cas asks, “Will you allow me?”

“Like you even need to ask,” Dean cuts him off, one firm shake of his head and his cock already twitching at the certainty of what Cas is wanting. Both their eyes drop to it and Cas smiles, kneeling on to the bed and immediately bending to nuzzle at his length, smiling harder at the way it jolts against him. Dean is momentarily stunned, as he is always stunned by the ease with which Cas touches him, how natural it seems for him to know exactly what Dean needs, then smiles up at him in encouragement and earns himself a proud smile.

Cas presses Dean firmly on his hips to insinuate he stays on his back and crawls between his legs, kissing his way up Dean's chest. He sneaks a hand between them to grab their cocks and line them up together before thrusting against him, groaning into Dean's neck as he does. Dean's arms are up and around his back giving a contented sigh as he continues, the sigh inching over into a moan as teeth and tongue replace the lips against his skin. Cas raises his head for just a second as though he's considering asking then bends back down again, sucking in a bruise there. Dean swears he hears Cas mutter _mine_ against it, and feels himself stir even harder.

They kiss, lazy, sloppy, their hips rolling together as they've done so many times before – though always through at least partial clothing, as though that final barrier between them made any difference to what they were doing. It's easy yet feels so different; Dean thinks it's because they're both really on the same page now, that they both know how the other is feeling. Honesty has turned rushed fumbles into something enduring, and loving. It's taken them long enough, he thinks, hands greedily skimming over Cas' hips as he gives a particularly hard roll beneath him making Cas' cock slip and nudge between his cheeks. They both blast out a moan and look down at where they've been rutting together and trailing precum over their skin.

Cas pitches over to his side though doesn't break their kiss, a brief stroke over his own cock before he wriggles to reach for the lube, with Dean plucking it from his fingers for Cas to pop the cap so he can pour some over his waiting hand. Dean slides his feet up the bed until his knees are splayed then hooks one over Cas' leg, settling and nudging against Cas' cock wedged hard against him in his side.

Dean hums at the first slide of Cas' slicked hand over his cock, raising his head to get a better angle as he watches him stroke him over, letting out small hums of pleasure to encourage him on with every slide. He gives a particularly louder moan when Cas gives this little twist over his head that he already knows Dean really likes.

Dean surges upwards, claiming a harder kiss, drags his leg back over Cas then rolls on to his side as well. He makes quick work of lubing his own hand up and reaching down to wrap it around Cas' cock, and soon they're whispering encouragement into each other's lips with slides of tongue and slickened grips eliciting out the most sinful of moans.

Cas drops his grip on Dean, teasing a trail of fingertips up over his hip and down over his ass. He slides one up and down the crack of it smiling as Dean hums, then slips it between his cheeks, nudging at his hole, this time groaning when Dean tilts his hips back to meet it.

Cas rolls Dean onto his back again with a firm press of their chests together, arranging his legs splayed just how he wants them before bending and licking over his cock head, pausing to suckle until Dean's precum is flooding into his mouth. He gives one firm drag of his lips up and down his length then rolls himself back up, lubing his fingers up again with Dean's assistance then kissing him firm, again nudging his cheeks apart so he can press a finger against his hole to slip inside.

Dean's desperate to have Cas inside of him, and shows that urgency by immediately thrusting his hips down so he's impaled on that finger Cas is giving him. Cas grins, mutters soothing things to him about being patient and kisses him quiet with a steady slide of that finger in and out. At Dean's whimper he adds a second and smiles hard at the grateful sigh Dean blasts against his lips as he tries to kiss him.

“It would appear that you are eager, Dean,” Cas teases, grinning as he crooks his fingers inside Dean and sees the way it feels from the look on his face and the whimper that falls from his lips.

“I want you in me,” Dean stutters, his feet slipping as he tries to open his legs up even wider. “I do,” Cas closes his eyes and lets out another groan, pausing to drop his head down on Dean's shoulder for a second as though he needs to get himself composed. But then he's back to opening Dean up in all the ways he likes; repeated scissoring of fingers, occasional nudges at his prostate, and an eventual third finger that on receiving makes Dean stutter out a soft howl.

Cas is resting his head on Dean's shoulder again, muttering there what Dean thinks is _keep control_. It makes Dean smile; he's not seen Cas like this, not with eyes so full of need and such closeness to not being in control of things. He likes it, Dean decides, lifting his head up to drop a kiss down on the top of Cas', earning himself a self-deprecating smile and chuckle.

Cas leans to kiss him, and a few moments are taken up purely by that, steadying and reassuring for them both. Then Cas is slotting himself between Dean's legs and arranging him how he wants him. Leaning down to give Dean's cock one final mouthing over before straightening up, bracing himself briefly with warm hands against his stomach, then pushing on Dean's thighs until they're a little further apart.

Dean shifts a little himself; he wants to watch Cas sliding in to him; he's been waiting long enough for it to happen. His legs jolt as Cas strokes his fingers down either side of his pubes to nudge against his balls then drops his hands further, one thumb sweeping over his hole and briefly dipping in to him before it's joined by the other in pulling him open.

Dean watches Cas duck his head, angle it back a little to watch for himself as he nudges his cock tip against Dean's hole and rolls his hips a touch until his cock head is plugging him. He gives one glance up to Dean for permission, swallows greedily when he receives it, then giving one continuous roll of his hips until he's all the way inside.

There's a delayed moan shared between them, Dean's eyes wide and round at the view he's got in front of him and the feel of Cas' cock all the way up inside and stretching him open. They raise their gaze from where they're joined up to each other's faces and give a little smile before they fall back down to watch, as Cas pulls out until his head's catching against Dean's rim, then sliding all the way back in.

They watch through another few thrusts, through another few groans of encouragement. Then Cas is pitching forward and getting comfortable, grinning at Dean as he brackets his face between his elbows and dives in for a kiss. He gives a languid roll of his hips that he hums his approval at the feel of against Dean's lips, the rumble of that joining Dean's own as he settles his hands around Cas' lower back

They keep grinning at each other, stupid and silly, interrupted only by the groans they drag out of one another and the continual meeting of their lips. Cas presses a harder kiss on him then drops his head down to nuzzle over the bite he left on Dean's neck earlier, raising it again to keep eye contact as he gives another thrust into him. Dean bites down on his lip watching as a wave of pleasure seems to ripple through Cas, ending with a loud, satisfied moan.

When Cas looks back up again, Dean lifts one hand to slot his fingers through the back of his hair and pull him in for a longer kiss which they keep up for as long as possible until their gasps take over. Cas drops another on his cheek and stirs his hips a little grinning at Dean's answering arch. “Wrap your legs around me,” he whispers at him, eyes fluttering closed when Dean does just that and the angle shift having them both cry out as it feels like Cas is sinking into him even deeper.

Their thrusts get more rapid, kisses impossible for the need to keep catching their breath in between their continual gasp and groans, with Cas' hips soon losing the smoothness of their rolls and giving way to erratic judders that unhook Dean's ankles from where they're crossed until his feet are back on the bed.

Dean begins rolling up to claim Cas' thrusts desperately, both of them building so fast, getting so close that their thrusts are purely instinctual with no conscious thought behind them. Cas has just enough sense about him to shift until he's wedged his hand between them to fist Dean's cock, bringing him to orgasm with no more than a half dozen strokes, his hips beginning to jolt even more at the noises blasting out of Dean and the way his hole is fluttering around him.

Cas picks up his pace, desperate and needy, staring Dean down the close he gets. A couple more thrusts and then he's coming, wailing it out as he grinds his hips against Dean, Dean letting out his own whimper as he does, sure he can feel every spurt of Cas inside of him.

Cas gives out another grunt and collapses on top of him, pressing as close in and around Dean as he can get. Dean pets an idle hand along Cas' back, pressing kisses to the side of his head as he flexes his muscles, grinning what he knows is probably ridiculously at his continual assessment of that wetness inside of him.

When Cas has recovered a little he's shifting back up, kissing Dean triumphantly before kneeling back. He pulls out carefully, his face splitting into a smile as he tilts back to inspect Dean's hole, plunging his fingers in and holding them up for Dean's inspection to show him what he's done. Dean bursts out laughing and reaches to squeeze Cas' sides where they rest between his open thighs. “Why do I feel like I've just been claimed?”

Cas grins at him, lowers himself back down over for a kiss that turns into another hum of approval before nuzzling against him and dropping his chin down on his chest with a sigh. “You have been; though long before now,” he tells him, squeezing him tight for one more minute before rolling down beside him, pulling Dean into his arms, content.

 


End file.
